Acceptable
by London Romance
Summary: Sharpay's utter demise could just be a well-needed wakeup call. And that's just not acceptable.


_ACCEPTABLE._

" _Sharpay's utter demise could just be a well-needed wakeup call. And that's just not acceptable."_

POST!RYAN BETRAYAL.

CALMLYHOSTILE!RYAN / SHARPAY.

MENTIONS OF RYAN / GABRIELLA.

**A/N **This is pretty much centered around Sharpay and her thoughts on Ryan's 'betrayal' in the second movie. I'm not sure if I got Sharpay right. Haha, I think she's pretty hard to capture, the diva she is.

Drop a review, please? Enjoy! :)

* * *

When I said everything would change at the end of the, least to say, _shocking_ school year, I knew what I meant. I didn't know what it meant for this summer. I knew what should and would be different. I just didn't think anyone would have any objections to it.

Ryan was not supposed to get a backbone. He was not supposed to enjoy being in Gabriella's company. And I specifically do not recall any plans involving him helping the Wildcats put together an act for the talent show.

Of course, I had no doubt my performance with Troy would be fantastic. No matter how…drab the original version of Kelsi's song was, I think we gave it a new air. Still, no matter how _wrong_ it was, no one could deny that Troy and Gabriella did get the leads in _Twinkle Towne_, while Ryan and I were (ugh,I still have nightmares about it) understudies. It seemed Ms. Darbus did not factor in all the wonderful gifts and presents she received from us (using my parents' credit cards, of course), all the musicals and productions we had already been in, and the fact that I had already chosen various shades of pink for my dressing room. Perhaps the use of my cell phone did hurt my chances...but I'm still her favorite! I am still in a _very_ high position in the Drama Club!

Everyone had the _nerve_ to rejoice when we didn't get the roles. It seemed like the status quo didn't matter anymore. Ha! I beg to differ. Even though I helped Gabriella by giving her some vocal exercises (her performance had to at _least _be _half _as excellent as mine would have been), this was not over. Troy was going to be mine. My plan was fool-proof, except for the fool I share my DNA with.

Why did I say it was all going to change? The change of scenery was one thing. I wasn't going to stick around the halls of East High much longer than I needed to. After all, I was going to have to come back at the end of the summer. East High could survive without Sharpay for a few weeks, no matter how dreadfully dull the weeks would be without _moi_. Our country club is much better suited for lounging around. It's _fabulous_, there's no other word for it. I'm practically royalty here. After all, my parents do own it.

This was my place, my time, and my award.

Nobody else had a true Star Dazzle award. (The imitations were flattering, though.)

No one could take that away from me. And Ryan, I suppose. If he was still family.

Me and Ryan were supposed to be united in the same cause – bringing the star couple down. At least, the Gabriella part of the equation. Troy only had a momentary lapse of judgment, nothing I couldn't overlook. This wasn't order. This wasn't how things were meant to be.

How could he? Savage traitor! He's my twin! He's not supposed to slap his sister across the face _just_ when I need him the most! Fine, I did cancel our performance. A blow on my part! But it was about a _fish_, for god's sake! It wasn't like we couldn't save our routine for an encore after what was sure to be _deafening_ applause for me and Troy. I was sure he could live a year without the Star Dazzle award. I told him there'd a spot open for him this year…or the next year. Who's counting? I had bigger opportunities to pursue, he knew. He should've been the supportive twin he had always been. Why the change?

I'm sure it was for his precious '_Gabby_'. I couldn't understand the little crush he harbored for her. Her hair is dreadful, all split ends. Her nails are not even _worth_ mentioning. Plus she wears the most _hideous_ clothes! Worse, from who knows _what _season, if any! And let's not forget the whole musical fiasco! It wasn't meant to be like me and Troy. Wemade _sense_.

"I told you to keep an eye on them. Not turn them into the cast of _Grease_!" I said, after every one of those Wildcats left their little dance rehearsal. This needn't be heard by _them_.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Ryan replied, much calmer then I would've imagined. He was…different today. It was like it didn't matter that I just saw him helping our (well, I suppose now _my_) common enemy.

I tried to remind him of our plan, our prized award. "Do you want us to lose the Star Dazzle award to a bunch of…"

I struggled to find the right word.

Amateurs?

Losers?

Impossibly hopeless bunch of…

"…dishwashers?"

"Us?" he asked, feigning confusion. "Well, I guess that's showbiz."

_Oh, don't remind me! I know it's a dog-eat-dog industry. But I have what it takes,_ my mind was screaming. _I deserve an explanation, at least, as to why you're rooting for _them_ instead of your own flesh and blood!_

But I didn't say that. I was too shocked at how he was acting, how nonchalant he had become. I settled for asking, "When did you become…one of _them_?"

It didn't make sense. It was like the whole _Twinkle Towne_ nonsense all over again…

"You know, I'll take that as a compliment." he said, still happy as a clam. "But you and Troy have a good show, sis."

I scoffed. He obviously had made up his mind about where he stood. I wasn't going to try and reason with him to come back. He would see. They couldn't compete.

"Oh, we plan to." I said icily.

And just like that, he left.

And I really didn't think he was going to go back to watch duty anytime soon.

No matter. I can perform without Ryan, though I've just realized he can do the same without me. But it won't be the same. Only the both of us, together, the one and only Evans twins, can use talent the way it should.

I stared at my reflection in the mirrors, all looking back to me with my impeccable hair. I primped it a bit, and then noticed the one-man band in the corner.

"Give me a beat." I said, a bit distressed.

After hearing the first few notes, I was satisfied and began strutting out.

The least I deserved after a tiring day like this was an acceptable exit.


End file.
